The Hunter
by Pato Naito
Summary: Daniel Scutch, known as the Hunter of Opponents, was a soldier who fought against squadrons who wanted to exterminate non-human people. Nowadays, he constantly lives inside his memories and when he decides to go outside his house with his partner, he will rediscover someone who will change his life. (ENGLISH VERSION OF "EL CAZADOR". ORIGINAL FANFIC IS IN SPANISH)
1. Prologue

_"Okay, let's start with this. I'm here, sitting next to Tench's apartment balcony._

_My name is Daniel Scutch, and I admit that my past is quite long. Everything starts in 1974, the year where I was born, in Australia. My father, Duncan, is the only one that can take care of me after my mother's decease. He had a special job: he was inside a little agency that made non-human people not to interact with humans. In the seventies, non-humans had not to be mentioned in public, because all of them were hidden under the government's arms, so a friend of my father, Dimitri Sazimov, created this agency to protect non-humans and avoid their association with human society._

_However, this idea was not the only one related to non-human people. Another guy called Vladimir Keanloth proposed the execution of all of them, and although his proposal was rejected and replaced by Sazimov's agency, he created his own gang with the Torissos, two famous brothers from U.S.A's militia and Frederick Stein, a scientist. These two ideologies crashed when Sazimov murdered Nenn Torisso, creating a war. Keanloth along with Nenn's brother, Dup, gained their revenge making an attack in Paramaribo, killing all the agency's integrants... including my father. After this, Keanloth made agreements with both U.S.A. and U.S.S.R. and created the Torisso Squadron, a bloody gang that killed non-human people._

_Now, speaking about myself, I grew up by my own and I lived alone in my whole childhood. I found out my father had died eight months later, and that fact destroyed me. I was about to commit suicide but I discovered a job that could save me from my hell... Enlist in the Torisso Squadron, one of the worst mistakes of my life._

* * *

This does not work. I feel I'm not doing anything with this. -Tench.- I tell my friend. -This thing that you told me to do does not work. It does not calm me.-

My friend Tench appears. A young, thin kid with dark hair, green eyes and a metallic arm. -Well, Daniel.- he says. -Your past is way longer and more complex than other people's. However, you need to keep writing... I used to write my own autobiographies and my stress disappeared during that moment...-

-It does not work for me.- I answer while drinking a cup of tea. He sighs and grabs some money that's on the kitchen's table.

-I will buy something to eat... Do you wanna come with me? It will be good for you... You haven't got out of this house for... 2 months?-

-Five weeks, Tench. Don't be stupid.-

-Come on, Daniel... Go out, breathe, meet new people. Don't get stucked in the past, think about your present, your future... Have you ever thought about doing something in your future?-

I get up from my chair and I enter to the balcony. I look at humans, non-humans. Everyone is doing something that's worth for their lives.

-You don't know, right?- says Tench. -Please, get that black suit off, shave and go out with me.-

I get out from the balcony and I look myself in the mirror, only to realize I am completely destroyed: my black hair is disheveled and I haven't shaved for days. My face comes with some massive eye bags and pale skin. Now I know why in my Torisso Squadron's days my nickname was _The_ _Pale Man._

Maybe Tench is right, I should go out... I go to my room and I grab some decent clothes: a black t-shirt and some jeans, something that Tench would use. My eyes hurt because I haven't seen the sun for weeks, so I put on some sunglasses. Once I finished dressing up, I look at a newspaper in my room that says: _**"Daniel Scutch, The Hunter of Opponents. Real or Legend?" **_

-Finally you get out of this freakin' house!- he says to me. I get out of the room and look at the door's number: **4G. **I haven't seen it for months.

Tench and I enter to the elevator. After all these days, I will finally go outside.


	2. Chapter 1: Reencounter

-Can you walk?- says Tench from the other corner. I've been looking at a fixed point for almost a minute... Yup, I'm thinking about my past again. I tried not to fall in that pit of memories again, specially here, outside Tench's apartment, but for me it is completely unavoidable.

-Sorry.- I answer. I'm completely disorientated. It has been a long time since I walked in a street, or smelled that odor that comes from litter. I walk slowly, looking at some stores that are around me, it's been a while since I looked at them. When I turn right, I find out that Tench is talking with my friend, Ryder.

Woah, Ryder... my first friend in history. He entered to the Torisso squadron but never revealed his true face, because he used to hide it with a gas mask and say that his face was destroyed during a bomb strike. Years later, I found out that he was a kind of tiger man that tried to destroy the Torisso squadron from inside. I also signed the Cultural Exchange Between Species because of him, and the government told me that I had the responsibility of taking care of him... Ha, ha! He goes out of his house more than I do, and I must take care of him?

I see his face. His orange fur. His yellow eyes. It's a tiger man that smiles at the moment I appear.

-Hey, Scushy...- he says. I hate that _nickname_, because it reminds me of those old times in the squadron.

-I don't like that nickname, and you know that, Ryder.-

-I know. Anyway, it's good to see you. You haven't get out of Tench's since last year.-

-Five weeks, fucker.- I answer, with a smile. He looks at me like he has just realized something.

-Those sunglasses... Aren't Pelson's?-

I take my sunglasses out and the sun fulminates me. I look at the back of the sunglasses, and one of the lens has "_PELSON_" written on the back. If you really wanna know who was Pelson, I will answer you with two words... _The Savior_. After escaping from Torisso, Pelson saved my ass and gave me an opportunity to start my life again. He was also the Wolf Force's creator, an agency whose main objective is to protect extra species in the whole planet. His actual president is Jake Peeler, another old friend who I met in my old days in the squadron. Sadly, Pelson passed away a long time ago... and this is the only thing I had that remained to him... It's like a holy grail for me, and I would never... _never_ use this sunglasses to go outside.

-Shit... I mistook it for the other sunglasses...-

-It doesn't matter.- says Tench. -We will only buy some things and that's it. We are not going to Moscow. We won't be here for a long time.-

-Hey...- interrupts Ryder. -I was going to the market too... I need to buy a salmon.-

The three of us enter to the market and Tench goes to a greengrocery. He tells me that I forgot to shave, but he also flattered me, saying that my beard made me look like a _bad-ass _guy. Both Ryder and I go to the fish shop.

-How are you doing with your autobiography?- he asks.

-It just... does not work. Tench told me that it would get me better but... nothing. I'm still the same.-

-That's because his life is different than yours. He didn't have a long past.-

-What do you mean with that? He actually had a long past.- I say, in a serious tone. -The kid lost his arm at war, he almost dies of famine, his mother died when he was born and he never met his father, so he has been an orphan since his first day in this world. And you say that he didn't have a long past?-

-Well, you are right, Daniel, but he is different... he is optimistic and tries to find the good way in life. You... are different. You are very pessimistic.

-Thank you for your flatter, I really appreciate it.-

He laughs at my answer and asks for a salmon. Meanwhile, I look around the market. There are lots of people inside, buying products and food. There is someone that calls my attention: a boy that's walking along with a lamia. The lamia girl has a tail that's so long, that people almost fell up because of it.

-¡Miia!- says the boy. -Was it just bread, eggs and tuna?-

-Yes, darling.- answers the lamia. -We also need fish. Hurry up! There's a long queue at the fish shop.-

Both of them approach to me but they quickly buy the fishes that they needed. Suddenly, the boy's face turns into shock.

-Miia... where's Suu?- he asks. The lamia's face fades to white.

-Oh... I think she...-

-Did you lose her?-

-¡No! She said that... ¡Oh, there she is!-

The lamia moves its tail like a whip and pounces on a figure with a yellow rain pilot. It is a figure whose appearance I can not identify. Ryder looks at her and the salmon falls to the ground. Suddenly, Tench appears out of nowhere and shouts: -RYDER! This salmon is very expensive to throw away!-

Ryder does not answer. He is in a parallel universe now. -Daniel...- he says to me. -It's the girl.- I take off my glasses and I recognize her. My God ... she is truly the girl.

I met this slime girl during my times at the Torisso squadron. I was sent to a city along with Peeler and Ryder to exterminate a group of extra species that lived there. We killed 'em all inside an apartment, but when I entered to the bathroom, I found this slime girl was lying on the floor. She was scared. I could see it in her eyes. That look made me feel like a monster, like a murderer... Both Ryder and I felt that we murdered all these extra species because of hate and nothing else. I knew that I had to do something with her, so I took her with me and protected her. She was like a daughter to me. I remember the nickname I invented for her... _Sunny_. Like a sunny day.

Ryder's fur is now wet because of his tears. He also knows her. He remembers her face like if the apartment thing happened yesterday. Tench does not realize until he looks at _Sunny_. -Oh...- he says. -Isn't she the slime girl you were talking about weeks ago?-

I don't answer his question, because I am feeling so shocked that I cannot even speak. The boy, the lamia and the slime girl go away, and then I ask a question:

-Who's that boy? Her vigilant?-

-Uh... yeah.- says Tench. -It's one of the neighbours. He has a lot of extra species under his armpits. I think he has... six.-

-Six?- says Ryder. -That's what I call a babysitter.-

-I also gave him something...- says Tench. -But I don't remember what...-

Ryder and I ignore that comment. We are focused on Sunny's situation, or, as the boy calls her... Suu.

* * *

Minutes later, we are on Tench's apartment along with Ryder. After looking at the girl, I've been remembering lots of memories that I never revived (because I didn't want to). Lots of things inside my head are now in front of me like a movie. Every second, every detail and every person appears on those images. I am living inside my past... again.

-Another time... getting back to the past.- says Ryder, while laughing. I try to take that phrase as a joke, but I just can't. It is very difficult for me to overcome this moments.

-Hey, this will make you better.- says Tench, while having a cup of tea. I grab it and start drinking it fastly. I'm getting desperate. I am remembering the bad days, because my old days were good or bad... Today, I remembered the bad ones... After escaping from the squadron with the girl, Torisso was expelled from the gang and replaced by a psychopath called Deanler Beantork, who captured me fastly. He didn't kill me, because he wanted to test some freaking experiments on me. Torture, brain-washing, pain, blood... My body just freezes when I remember those images. They are... undescribable. Thanks Pelson I got out of that hell.

-What did you remember?- asks Ryder.

-Tortures... those days where my youth died...-

Both Ryder and Tench don't answer me. They know that those times were very hard for me, and they do not know what to say because they do not feel what I felt at that moment. You can not repeat that suffering with empathy. They may fear it, but not feel it.

Suddenly, I hear someone knocking at the door. Tench opens it and the boy appears.

-Hello, Jay! I came to give you the tuppers back. Thank you!-

-Oh, yes... I forgot it. You're welcome! Have a good day!-

At the same moment Tench closes the door, I open my mouth:

-Hey, Tench, let him enter. I wanna talk.-

Tench's expression instantly changes and opens the door. The boy is completely confused and enters to the apartment.

-What's your name, boy?- I ask him.

-Um... Kihimito. Kihimito Kurusu.-

-Kurusu... a pleasure. My name's Daniel Scutch.-

I greet him and a tense atmosphere is created. He seems to have heard my name, but never wanted to deepen his investigation about it.

-Scutch... the Hunter? It's impossible! Isn't he dead?- he asks.

-I'm alive and in front of you, Kurusu.-

-But... I looked at the Hunter on newspapers and you don't look anything like him.-

-Age, my friend.- says Ryder. -Although he is old as a sack of potatoes, it's the same freaking hunter.-

Tench also agrees with Ryder. Now he knows I am the real Hunter of Opponents.

-Why... do you wanted to call me, Mr. Scutch?- he asks.

-You are taking care of six extra species... right?-

-Seven.-

Tench, Ryder and me stay in silent. -Seven?- asks Tench. -Another one?-

-Yes... but, I don't understand what's happening...- he says.

-Listen.- I say. -One of those extra species is a slime girl, isn't she?-

-Uh... Yes. Suu.-

-I met Suu a long time ago, along with my friend... the _tiger_.-

Ryder looks at me with an angry stare. He hates that nickname. Kurusu is more confused than before.

-You... met Suu?-

-Yes. During an assault. She is alive because I protected her from those bloody squadrons... I only called you because I really want you to take care of her, Kurusu... and maybe one day, I'll visit her in your house.-

-So...- says Tench. -Are you going to get out of this house?-

I'm completely blank. Now I do not find the sense to what I did a minute before. What did I call this boy for? Just to beg him to do something he already does? Also, I had no plans to leave this house until maybe next month, and now I feel that what I said shattered that thought. That _"maybe one day"_ came out of my happiest memories, but was flooded with my cold personality only to don't remember those old times for the umpteenth time. I think if it's worth leaving this house to visit Sunny, or as this guy calls her ... Suu. -Uh... I suppose. I'm unrecognizable, though.- I say.

I remember my physical appearance as a young man. I was pale, but at one time my skin was more tanned. I was shaved, had no wrinkles and all I had of facial hair were ten little hairs on my chin. I used to take my jacket everywhere with my Torisso Squadron's badges, which had a label that said: _**"SCUTCH, D."**_

-Sunny will only remember the young Scutch. Now I am really a sack of potatoes. - I say, with humour. -You can go, Kurusu. Thank you so much for the visit.-

-Eh ... see you, guys.- he says, shocked.

-Wait, Kihimito, wait.- says Tench, while wiping his metal arm. - Shall I have to help you with that furniture, yes or no? -

-Oh... the furniture. It's just a small closet that I have to change. It stayed in Mero's room and I almost always see it with puddles of water inside him. I have to change it and I do not trust any of the girls.-

-Uh... okay. I can help you the day after tomorrow, Kihimito.-

-Perfect! - exclaims, smiling. -Perfect timing. See you, Jay. See you later, Scutch and Scutch's friend.-

Tench closes the door and looks at me with surprised eyes. He wants me to come out of this pigsty, step on the sidewalk and have the courage to knock on this boy's door and enter his house.

-He has several extra species under his sleeve. - says Tench. -A lamia, a centaur, a harpy ... Have I already told you why harpies are the best species that can be found on this planet? -

-Yes.- I answer. -And I must admit... your arguments are disgusting.-

He laughs, while I sit back on the balcony with Ryder. I grab the tea cup and take the remaining sips to finish it. Once I finish tasting and swallowing that last drop of tea, there is a memory that comes to my mind ... the same memory for the umpteenth time. I remembered it so many times that I already feel it is part of my body. It is another organ, whose function is to make me understand that if I made mistakes in my life ... and some of them were serious.

* * *

_**August 24th, 1993.**_

_I remember that perfectly. I was in that stinky place ... I was there, in a deserted land waiting for that guy. That fucking guy... Vladimir Keanloth._

_I was not the only one there. There were Peeler, Ryder, who I didn't know who they were, and other dudes. I also had no idea of Tench's existence. The only thing that worried me in that moment was doing something in my life, and at least earn something valuable with it, but, sadly, the only option that I had was this one, and looking at your hands stained with blood is not a good way to make progress in life. _

_I was alone, sitting on a boluder while drinking tea on a disposable cup. There was one guy who was giving tea cups to us to ease the wait, but it was not so useful because my anxiety started jumping onto my brain five minutes after finishing it._

_45 minutes later, Keanloth arrived. He came in one of those brand-new and luxurious vans that surprised everyone. From the truck comes a thin, dark-skinned guy with flashy aviator glasses and a cigarette coming out of his mouth. I recognized his face from the newspapers and from photos that never stopped talking about him: It was Dup Torisso. His presence fulminated to everybody, including me. A minute later, Keanloth gets out of the van: __Light eyes, black hair with a greenish tone and an evil look, along with a very striking tattoo on his neck: a skull with two words: "THE RACE". -I introduce myself, compatriots.- says the man. -My name is Vladimir Keanloth and I welcome you to the Torisso Squad.-_

_Those were the only words he uttered, since once he finished his little monologue he returned to the truck, leaving Torisso alone. The american soldier began to say the name and surname of each one of us, until suddenly ..._

_Those were the only words he uttered, since once he finished his little monologue he returned to the truck, leaving Torisso alone. The american soldier began to say the name and surname of each one of us, until suddenly ..._

_-Scutch, Daniel.- says Torisso, accompanied by a very confused look. I raise my hand slowly as he approaches me._

_-Son of Duncan?- He asks me._

_-Yes.-_

_-Duncan Scutch.- says, laughing. -He was murdered in Paramaribo. Guess who was the killer.-_

_I knew what he was doing. He wanted to humiliate me ... to let me know he was superior to me because he destroyed a figure like my father's._

_-Jack Sazimov, the son of General Dimitri.- I answer him, with a broken voice._

_-With whom, Scutch?-_

_-You.-_

_-So ... What's the son of a man I murdered doing right here? -_

_-Without a way to continue with my life.-_

_Torisso turns and looks at the horizon._

_\- A person with no direction is going to be stained with monster blood. Haven't you found better job offers or are you an idiot?_

_I shake my head, looking at the floor. With only a couple of words I feel that my energies faded away... now I don't even want to answer Torisso's words. He realizes this behavior of mine and turns his back on me._

_-I'm going to enlist you anyway, Scutch. Say thanks, idiot.-_

_The man followed writing names and surnames while I was sitting on a rock, looking at the ground and with eyes tearing._

* * *

I keep remembering it. That "say thanks, idiot" has been in my head since that day and I never forgot it. It's just a dagger that is trapped inside me and I can not get it out. I open my eyes again and I feel the sun is fulminating me with its shine. Tench and Ryder are talking about harpies. The young man says that his dream is to marry a harpy, because she is capable of flying great distances and in case he made a mistake, she can forget it due to his short memory.

-Daniel.- says Ryder. -I think I'm leaving, I already have remembered lots of memories and also ... talking about harpies with Tench made me want to sleep.-

Tench makes a moan while the tiger greets me. Out of nowhere, the doorbell rings. It must be Kurusu.

-Coming!- says Ryder, and when he opens the door, he finds a familiar person. He is more robust, older and more stupid than before. He is smiling and from the balcony you can see that he is wearing his soldier badges. I recognize it and I feel that the world is falling apart. My blood just boils when I see it. My eyes fill with tears of anger. Fury. Loss. He is the same son of a bitch as always.

-Hello, Daniel.- he says. -I returned.-

Ryder's face is now white. I approach to him and read his badges... **_"TORISSO, D."_**

-What are you doing here? - I ask. His presence makes me restless, it makes me doubt. Never, in so many years of my life, I saw Torisso coming back to me...

-We have to talk.- says the man. -Something happened.-


	3. Chapter 2: The Problem

Ryder and I are in front of what was our boss, and the person we most hated at one time. The man who mocked us and snatched our energies.

"What happened? How did you get here?" I ask. Torisso tries to enter my house but I grab him by the chest and I give him a warning: "No, no, you shit. You are not going to step on this apartment until you tell me how and why you came."

"Ok then," he says, with a tough tone. "We are all in danger. Ryder and you too."

"Me too?" Tench asks, worried. Torisso looks at him and does not recognize it.

"Who's this guy?"

"Jay Tench." he says, while moving his metallic arm.

"Uh... you too." says Torisso. "We are all in danger. Including all those non-humans that you covered, Scutch. Uh... to be honest, all non-humans are in danger."

"What's the matter, Torisso?" I interrupt with an imperative voice. "What happened?"

"Torisso?" says Tench, surprised. "The crazy guy you told me about?"

"Crazy?" Asks Torisso, as he looks at me. "Ok, going to the important things... there's a guy who wants to break the Wolf Force. He wants to overthrow Peeler and enable all contracts with the ideas of Vladimir Keanloth."

-What... Are there people that still have that shitty ideology on their minds yet? - says Ryder.

"Yes." says Torisso, while he enters to my apartment. -And that guy wants to destroy the Wolf Force and Peeler. He wants to turn the agency that protects nonhumans into a murderous agency!

Tench, Ryder and I look at each other. We can not trust a person like Torisso. We simply can't. Even so, his voice has a degree of surprise, which indicates that those rumors could be true.

"And where did you get those rumors?" I ask him. He gets a sheet of paper out of a pocket and I read it:

_"Torisso, I'm a bad guy who knows everything about the Wolf Force, I'm going to destroy everything, Keanloth will come back and will destroy the Wolf's spirit."_

It seems that it is a true fact. I say "it seems" because I still do not trust Torisso. I should call Peeler to verify this information, but I can't communicate with him. I lost his phone number a long time ago.

\- And how do I know that this is true and not written by you, Torisso? - asks Ryder.

-It's not my handwriting. I received it a week ago, in my house. The writer is someone who already knew about my refuge. I got so desperate that I came here with the map that Peeler gave me.

Refuge. I remember that word and its relationship with Torisso... that moment when he was expelled from the Squadron because he never managed to capture me. In that same moment, a very important soldier of the gang assumed as leader: Deanler Beantork. A psychopath. A murderer. The real monster of planet Earth. He was responsible for all my tortures until I was saved by Pelson. A man who not only killed non-humans, but also tortured them and made them fight to death in clandestine arenas. Torisso and I decided to ally (the only time) to kill him, but he escaped in time and we never managed to capture him.

The only reason why Torisso was stepping on my house was to know what was happening. If it had been for anything else, I would have kicked his ass out of the house already.

\- Do you think it could be ... Beantork? - says Torisso. The mention of that name boils my blood and turns my sweat into tiny cubes of ice.

-It's a posibility. - I answer. - Do you have Peeler's number? -

* * *

**_August 26, 1993._**

_Second day in this hell known as the Torisso Squadron. They took me to a base, which is inside a desert in Africa. There, Colonel Johannes Kaseblow works as the one in charge of controlling all the young people who do not know what to do in this stupid place. Meanwhile, I'm looking at the horizon in the middle of nowhere._

_\- Do you want some? - I hear behind me. I turn around and see a thin, blond boy with brown eyes. He is wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and green jeans. He has a piece of a cookie in his hand._

_-No, thanks.- I say._

_He nods and looks at the horizon next to me. -Son of Scutch ... What the fuck are you doing here?- I raise my shoulders, with no answers. I am prepared to receive every kind of insults for my father. However, he smiles at me and shakes my hand while he eats the cookie. -Jake Peeler, my friend. I may be in favor of Keanloth's ideas, but I must admit that your father and his leader, General Sazimov, were very brave people.-_

_Kaseblow, an elegant, hoary man, , accompanied by a neat mustache, a huge scarf and some expensive glasses , approaches us, surprised._

_-Peeler, Scutch! Do not say that name out loud! If Torisso listens, he will kill you ...-_

_Peeler nods with a regretful face. Kaseblow tells him to leave us alone... I'm afraid of what's happening, maybe he'll tell me something about my father, I'm ready ..._

_-I admire you, Daniel Scutch. You are a brave mate...-_

_All my fear turns into relief and surprise._

_-You are the son of someone who fought against Keanloth, and you come here and socialize with all these kind of people... You are brave, son.-_

_-Well, I came here because I have no direction ... I tried to get other jobs... but I couldn't, Mr. Kaseblow.-_

_-I went through the same situation, Scutch. And guess what, I stopped here because there was no other place ... We only have a small difference.-_

_Kaseblow takes off his scarf and reveals a small hole in his neck. He points it out to me._

_-This is a gill, Mr. Scutch.-_

_I can not believe it ... A non-human ... in a group that kills non-humans? What kind of paradox is this?_

_-I'm nobody to tell you, but if you have no direction, I advise you that if you have the opportunity to leave this place, do it ... and without thinking twice. Good Morning.-_

_Colonel Kaseblow leaves, leaving me alone in the empty landscape._

* * *

-Scutch... SCUTCH! -

-Argh! What?-

I wake up from my own memories. I am sitting on the floor and Torisso, Tench and Ryder are watching me from above.

-Yes, again.- Tench says. -He's been remembering things again.-

-Kaseblow. Kaseblow.- I start to say. -Peeler ... Kaseblow ... Peeler.-

I haven't got completely up. It's hard for me to move. My mind is so focused on the past that I do not even concentrate on my present movements. I feel a metallic hand urges me to get up and I instantly recover my consciousness.

-Kaseblow? Is still alive? - Torisso asks. Ryder lifts his shoulders and Tench gets confused because he does not recognize the name. Peeler's name is different: we all recognize him and we know he is alive.

-It does not matter.- I say. -The phone? Do you have it? I lost it.-

-Peeler's? - Torisso asks.

-Yes.-

-I do not have it.-

-So ... Why I should trust you? -

-Are you an idiot or what? - asks Torisso, aggressively. -I am telling the truth. I did not write this paper. I found it in my refuge.-

-And you ask for help... to the man who hates you.-

-You are the only one I have, Scutch. My brother, Kaseblow ... All of them left... except for you.-

I look at Torisso's face... now he wants to be the hero, after helping me with Beantork, who I couldn't capture and escaped from my hands. Now, he may be looking at me, while I remember all my past inside this apartment... and laughing because of that. He may be the writer, so this time, and only this time I will make a decision like this.

-Ok. You have an opportunity.- I tell Torisso and he smiles. -But if iyou are lying, Torisso, I won't forgive you.-

-No, it's true, do not worry ... All you have to do is to inform Peeler, but I do not have his phone.-

-I do not have it.- says Ryder. - And Tench may not have it too.-

Tench agrees with Ryder, saying that he never saw him in real life. Out of nowhere, an idea appears in my mind. A very interesting one.

-I have an idea. What's the telephone number of that group? - I ask, while everyone looks at me strangely.

-Which group? - Everyone asks.

-That group, MON or something like that ...-

Tench smiles at me. He knows something is going to come out of that.

* * *

_**-Hello?-**_

-Hello, agent Smith! I'm Jay Tench, the metallic arm boy ... I have a question for you, Do you have Peeler's phone number? -

_**-Oh, Jay... So long ... Peeler ... Peeler ... the Wolf Force guy, right?**_

-Yes.-

_**-Mmmm ... I'm afraid I do not have it ... Zombina must have it. Yesterday I gave her a sheet of paper with all the Wolf Force's phones.-**_

Tench's throat closes. He does not want to tell Daniel and Ryder that he thinks Zombina is a very attractive woman, and that she decomposes every time she sees her.

_**\- Ah... Where can I contact Zombina, Agent Smith? -**_

-Zombina? She is busy, I think. Must be in her leisure time... Oh! I suppose she may be near your apartment! Do you want me to call her to leave you the number in your house? She does not have your number.-

_**-WHAT? NO! Can you call her and pass her my number? -**_

A yawn is heard from the other side of the communication.

_**-I want to sleep, Jay ... Leave me alone. I will send her a message.-**_

-But ...-

* * *

Smith ends the call and Tench looks at the phone in silence. Something happened. Meanwhile, Ryder decided to get back to his home, worried about this situation. Torisso is also analyzing the scene.

-Now what? - I ask.

-Zom ... Zombina will come and leave the phone number.-

-Zombina? The woman made with several parts? - I ask. He nods.

\- Several parts? - Torisso asks, confused.

-You will understand.- I answer. Meanwhile, Tench walks from one side to the other while cleaning his metal arm.

-You stupid.- I tell him. -If you think I will not realize that you think the girl is gorgeous with that behaviour...-

-Shut up! I just find it attractive.-

-Okay, then. I thought you were in love.- I say with a smile. Torisso looks at the scene, laughing, and then takes refuge in an endless silence.

-And what are we going to say to Peeler? - Tench asks, desperate.

-I'm going to take care of that.- says Torisso, interrupting my moment of speaking. I loose a laugh.

-Look, do not take care of it. You should not even be here.-

-Why? -

-You are inside my apartment. The man who ruined an era. The one who killed my father.-

-Oh, Scutch! Are you still with the '93 thing, when I told you that? Jack Sazimov murdered your father! I was only behind him!

-But you were behind him, bitch! -

-BUT I DID NOT KILL HIM! -

-BUT YOU WERE HELPING THE MURDERER! -

-BUT I WAS HELPING, I DID NOT KILL EVERYONE! -

-BUT YOU HELPED HIM! -

Our pathetic fight is interrupted because of a shout the doorbell. Automatically Torisso and I close our mouths, and Tench opens the door and finds a surprise: Zombina is there.

-What is going on here? - she asks.

-Oh ... my friends. Hi, I'm Jay. I'm a friend of Smith.- says Tench, nervously.

-Zombina, a pleasure .- she says, smiling. She's warm, which makes me realize that the weather cooled a bit, but even though she's wearing a black T-shirt and a jacket, she has shorts and running shoes. Let's say it's a mixed combination of clothes. She enters and pulls a piece of paper out of her jacket's pocket.

-Leave it to him.- says Tench, pointing to me. I identify this behavior of Tench as a coward one. She greets both Torisso and me and leaves not one, but a paper with three phone numbers from Peeler. One is the personal one, and the other two are private and reserved only for the Wolf Force. Below them, there are ten other phones of other guys that do not interest me.

"Mrs. Smith told me you were Mr. Scutch ... aren't you?" She asks.

Oh, it seems it's time to sign autographs.

-Yeah, it's me ... the Hunter of Opponents. Thank you very much for giving me the list.-

She nods with a smile. -Nothing happens if you lose the paper, Mr. Scutch. Agent Smith has a copy of all the numbers.- she says.

The zombie girl says goodbye to me and Torisso and before crossing the door, Tench uses his last technique.

\- Do you want something... coffee, tea? -

She denies with a smile and closes the door. Tench is now blank, looking at the doorknob while Torisso starts laughing. I laugh inside but on the outside I only show a modest smile.

-Shit...- Tench says in a low voice.

-Don't get sad, Tench. You did not tell her anything.- I say, as if to soften the situation. -Besides, didn't you wanted to meet a harpy or something?-

The words alter Tench and he tells me shut up. Torisso is surprised by what I say and smiles. - Man, harpies are like silly girls ... - he says to Tench, and well, he is right. I get up and grab the phone in my room to call Peeler. I call his personal number first ... One second ... two seconds ... three seconds ...

**_-Hello?-_**

It's a young voice, which I instantly identify as Peeler's.

-Hello, Jake. It's me ... Daniel.-

I hear a laugh from the other side, accompanied by a couple of sounds caused by surprise and emotion.

_**-Dan... how long! I remember that the last time we saw each other you told me that you were going to move with Tench to somewhere and ...-**_

-Yes. I've already did it... I called you for a problem inside the Wolf Force.-

I listen as his laughter dissipates to reveal disappointment and at the same time a serious state of concern.

_**-The letter, right? You got it? You are not the only one ... I also received it. It's from Beantork.-**_

Not again ... No, not again ... Cries, blood dripping from my body, chronic scars, I begin to remember those images when I hear that name. Just that damn name ..

-Beantork? - I ask, with a chill. Torisso's face reflects fear.

**_-Yes. He is back.-_**

\- Is there any clue of the living shit? -

_**-No. It's a fucking ghost. Every time I find him, it just disappears ...-**_

-Fuck... It seems we have to secure this area. He can be anywhere.

-_**Yes. I'm worried, because he may be looking for you.-**_

Those words destroy my joy, making me think that the motherfucker is really looking for me.

-What would he want to find me for? - I ask him.

_**-You are the Hunter, Daniel ... The man from that old war of the 90's ...-**_

-Yes. And what? I'm already old, Jake. I am not dangerous nor do I have information. I do not even leave Tench's house.-

_**-Okay. Look, now I have to go to an emergency meeting ... See you, Daniel ...-**_

-See you, Jake ...- I say and end the call. I get up, exhausted, and go to the balcony to stay looking at the street.

-So? - asks Torisso, confused.

-Beantork. Deanler Beantork is the paper guy. - I answer, accompanied by a very uncomfortable silence. I begin again to remember the pain and the words I heard in those tortures ...

-Damn you, piece of garbage! You'll take a shower with the sticky remnants of that filthy slime!-

I am afraid now. Beantork is back. He wants to play rare games again. All non-humans are in danger ... even ...

-The slime! The slime!-

I turn around and give Tench a very withering look.

\- When were you going to help Kurusu? -

\- The day after tomorrow. - Answer Tench.

-Can we go tomorrow? I need to do something.-

Tench's face now has no expression. Torisso is confused.

-Wait ... _we_? - says Tench. I nod with my head. I'm already leaving home very often ... Ha ha.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting out of Home

**_December 24th, 1994._**

_Daniel Scutch is alone, half naked and locked in a dark room, the only thing he has is underwear._

_-Ryder! RYDER! -_

_No one responds to his scream._

_-SUNNY! PEELER! -_

_Nobody answers him. He begins to get desperate when he sees a door being opened. It is a figure that he can not identify until a flash of light blinds him. He opens his eyes and looks at the man's face. Shaved head, with green eyes, a huge scar on his forehead and a very elegant military uniform._

_-Daniel Scutch... The Opponent Hunter. Finally we see ourselves face to face. -_

_-Where I am? Who are you?-_

_-Quiet. - says the man, with a smile that hides evil._

_-Where I am?-_

_-This is Barracks 71, nicknamed "Bernt Manzin's Barracks"._

_Daniel Scutch recognizes that name ... Bernt Manzin was one of those guys who worked for Torisso and Keanloth. He managed to capture it and wanted to resist, concluding in a very traumatic fight. If that name is the nickname of a barracks means ... No. Impossible. He is inside the Torisso Squadron. Or the remaining pieces of the Squadron, after Torisso was fired by a man known as Beantork._

_-I'm in...-_

_-Yes.- the man answers. -You are inside the Manzin Squadron. Let me introduce myself, Scutch, although you surely know me. I'm Deanler Beantork, the new boss.-_

_These words paralyze Scutch. He is in front of the man who managed to capture him. He feels that something bad is going to happen. Out of nowherre, a wall is parted right in two and reveals a huge machine where stays a gray-haired guy, about fifty years old, who wears a very elegant suit. He thinks it's Kaseblow, but it's not him. The colonel with the gills would never shave his characteristic mustache._

_-He is the scientist Frederick Stein. He will be your new partner ... Now, the only thing you will have to do is this.-_

_Beantork quickly puts his hand on Scutch's face. His nails prick the Hunter's forehead. Daniel tries to resist, but a strange and poisonous liquid enters to his body through Beantork's nails and makes him faint. His pupils dilate and his brown irises change to a reddish color._

-Daniel ... Get up.-

I open my eyes and I realize that I fell asleep on the floor. Tench is in front of me. I get up after having that dream... sorry, wrong word... a nightmare that repeats itself constantly. That first torture. The first time I saw Beantork and Stein in person. That brain-washing poison.

Torisso is sleeping on the floor too, and my reaction is dreadful.

-How did you let him sleep here? -

-I did not want to wake him up, Daniel.-

-But ... It's Torisso, Jay! The most idiotic idiot of all!-

-Well, now I'll woke him up ...-

-No, now let him sleep. I do not want to see him in a bad mood because it would destroy my morning.-

Tench nods and serves two coffees. Something very strange, since I never drink coffee unless I leave home ...

-Oh, of course ... Today we will go to that place, right? - I ask.

-Yes. Kihimito told me he had no problem ... I did not tell him you were going.-

I start drinking my coffee, which manages to wake me up a little. I get up from the table and go to the bathroom to shower, comb my hair and brush my teeth. I grab my characteristic black jacket and jeans to deliver to the house of Kurusu, the limo and the other extra species that he cares for.

Tench sees that I am ready and washes the coffee cups, but before he asks me something very important.

-What do we do with Torisso? -

I hesitate for a few seconds until I say my answer. A very kind response, to be honest.

-Leave it there. He will wake up alone.-

We go out and see the number again ... 4 º G. I go down the elevator and I notice the Ryder is at the entrance of the apartment. He's drinking coffee and talking to two policemen. Once I go out with Tench from the apartment, I say the magic words.

-I am his host.- I say. The two policemen are surprised.

-You're lucky, Ryder.- says one of them. -Having Scutch as your host must be incredible.-

Oh shit. I recognize that I don't like talking to people who do not know my name but, honestly, I think those who know me are worse. Fans are something repulsive for me ... because I, a person that nowadays does not interact even with the sun, less would do it with people I do not even know.

-What did it feel like to have defeated Torisso? - says another of the police. -My father told me a long time ago that my family kept a siren that was killed in the nineties by the Torisso Squadron ... He considered her as a sister.-

-But Torisso was just a slave from the system.- interrupts the other policeman. -Keanloth was the man who organized everything ... Mr. Scutch, what did you feel when the son of a bitch called Keanloth was murdered? -

I stay shocked, because I remember very well what I felt when they murdered him ... Um, I mean, when I murdered him.

**_May 28th, 1995._**

_I am hidden inside a closet and I feel that someone is going to open it. I am ready to defend myself. It took months to develop this plan and no stupid will stop me. That person approaches to me and I find out it's someone I know._

_-Dan ... you can go out now. There is no one in the building anymore.-_

_I open the closet and identify the man. Gray-haired, with a beard of several days and dressed with a black overcoat, boots and dark jeans. He wears sunglasses that I really wish I had, and he's also smoking a cigarette ... that guy is Dylan Pelson himself, leader of the first Wolf Force and the mentor who saved my life._

_-Ryder stayed down, he is watching.- he says, with his authoritarian tone. -Kaseblow and the other guys went back to the base ... they know that only the two of us can kill that son of a bitch and his whole army._

_-The Dryad?- I ask._

_-In the woods. She said that Keanloth left the forest almost an hour ago... He must be in his office now.-_

_I nod my head and suddenly I hear voices coming from somewhere. Pelson and I hid inside the closet and two guys enter ... one of them is Keanloth. I can identify him with his tattoo and his hair._

_-Look, Keanloth ...- says the man next to him. -I checked all the security cameras and I couldn't find Pelson and Scutch.-_

_-They have to be inside the building! - says the man, while he grabs his employee's chest. -They came for my head ... and the moment I need you and the other guys more than anything ... you don't do anything.-_

_-It's not my fault, Vladimir. The cameras told me the truth.-_

_I look at Pelson. He knows that this is the perfect opportunity to get rid of him. He's unarmed, and he's only with a guy we can easily knock out._

_-Do you have it? - asks the guy. Keanloth nods his head while__ looking at his hand._

_That phrase catches our attention ... What does Keanloth hide now? Is he armed? Or does he have some kind of magic? I look at Pelson again and he smiles at me. It's the moment we've been waiting for months. The time has come. We are now getting rid of that son of a bitch... Vladimir Keanloth._

_-SURPRISE, MOTHERUCKER! - he shouts and then we come out of the closet andI beat down the guy Keanloth was talking to. Pelson kicks the bitch in the face and falls to the ground. I take this act to close the door hermetically with the code I had learned minutes before._

_-You two, damn ...- Keanloth says. Pelson fights him but Keanloth easily throws him into the closet. It's my chance to participate in the fight, but when I approach him, the man puts his hand on my face, injecting that damn poison through his fingernails._

_-SHIT! - I scream, before falling to the floor and watch that show, surrounded by voices that tell me what I have to do._

**_Do it... Do it... kill Pelson... kill Pelson..._**

_-I learnt that trick from Beantork. Such a good poison.- he says, but is interrupted by Pelson as he stabs him in the back._

_Inside my mind, the poison is so powerful that it does not let me move. All I can see is the fight while hearing voices and images that are travelling through my head. I look at Nenn Torisso, the late brother of the man I know, on my left ... and Ryder on my right . They both want to tell me something but they have no voice to tell me._

_-Daniel! - I listen. It's Pelson. -I will save you!-_

_Nenn and Ryder's images fade away to reveal the body of an attractive woman. I feel my body is levitating and I start to move my hands uncontrollably. Once I touch the lady's breasts, she reveals the lower part of her body ...a spider._

_-Fuck ...- I say. -It's her...-_

_I try to see her face but she fades. Now I can move ... I feel freer, but the voices and also, images of all those pseudo-humans that I killed are still going through my head. At that moment I grab the weapon of the man I knocked out and without knowing where I was aiming, I shot._

_-ARGH!-_

_Magically the voices and the images disappear and I return to reality. I see that Keanloth is on the floor, in pain. He has a bullet in his arm._

_I can not stop gasping. My body si covered of sweat ... my eyes, full of tears. My nose is also bleeding._

_-This is for everything you did to me, son of a bitch ...- says Pelson, but out of nowhere I do what the unconscious tells me. I approach the scene and shot Keanloth in the chest three times. Now the charger is empty. Pelson simply watches me, silently._

_What did I feel? Anger. Those three gunshots were like screams for me. Screams of fury and glory at the same time. Once I saw the blood coming out from Keanloth's chest, I felt a mixture of anger and relief. The big fish was no longer on planet Earth, but at the same time I was not satisfied, because Keanloth wasn't a revelant man for me in 1995. I wanted to find those new guys in my list._

_-_ Mr. Scutch ... are you okay? -

-Excuse me? - I exclaim, returning to reality. "I'm sorry ... I was remembering that moment when I heard about Keanloth's murder, it's a long story.

"I hope some day you can tell us, Scutch, now we have to go to work ... Greetings, Ryder, Scutch and you too, young kid!" Say the policemen and they leave. Ryder smiles at me ... I know what he's going to say .

"Several years have passed and you still do not want to admit that you were the one who killed Keanloth."

Tench is speechless ... this surprise was not expected at all. - You killed him? Wow! Every day you're more bad-ass, Daniel!

"Since when murder makes you feel better, Tench? Shut up.- I answer.

We are now going to Kurusu's house, and I find out Ryder is still with us.

\- You also come with us? - I ask.

-Yes.. I'll help Tench with the furniture...-.

Once we arrive at Kurusu's house, Tench rings the bell but the person who opens the door is not the boy. It is a female centaur.

-Uh ... Hello? - says the woman.

-Uh ... Centorea, right? - says Tench. -My name is Jay. Jay Tench... I came to help your host with a piece of furniture some weeks ago. Today I came to help him move another one...-

-Oh, yes, I remember ... the young man. Come in... are they going to help you and my master?

-Yes. They will help, Centorea. They will behave well.-

Tench and Ryder enter. -I introduce myself, miss. I'm Ryder, the tiger. - He says. Now is my turn. Oh, shit ... Will she recognize my name when I say it? Obviously! What kind of non-human does not recognize that name? Daniel Scutch, the opponent's hunter? The one who hunts opponents of non-humans?

I start walking and I say my name: -Good morning. Daniel Scutch.-

The centaur's expression changes completely. She is surprised ... it means that she recognizes my name.

-The Hunter? - she says. Now I really want to go to my house ...

-Yes, Centorea. The real one.- replies Tench, with a smile. -He does not talk much. He is silent, so if you want to get something from his words, it will cost you.

\- Thank you very much for that presentation, Tench.- I say, with an ironic tone. She smiles.

\- Hi, Jay! - says Kurusu, while coming out of a room. -Oh, it seems that Scutch and his friend also came ...-

-Hello, Kihimito.- says Ryder. -You can call me Ryder.-

Ryder and I greet Kihimito and he guides us to the room where the furniture is. There is a huge pool where a siren is swimming.

-Curious ...- says Ryder. - Is she one of the additional species you care for? -

-Yes.- the siren responds. -My name is Meroune Lorelei, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir.-

Ryder smiles. I don't know why, but I feel that her voice is really charming, but very imperative. Then, the female centaur asks us if we wanted something.

-Uh... tea, by chance? - I ask.

\- Black tea.-

A smile is drawn on my face, and she understands my gesture.

-Of course, I'll bring you, Mr. Scutch.-

The siren's face drastically changes. Her gesture shows surprise. - Oh, how silly! How did I not notice at the beginning? You are Daniel Scutch ... and you are his faithful partner, Ryder!-

Now Ryder is in the spotlight next to me. She stops swimming and stays at the edge of the pool, watching us.

"I've heard several stories from you, Mr. Scutch ... my mother told me that you and your entire squadron were responsible for keeping our entire species alive ... oh, and also, those moments when you were captured ... Oh, what a tragedy! ...-

_Captured._ It seems to me that this mermaid likes tragedies a lot.

-What happened to your squadron, Mr. Scutch? -

Ryder looks at me. He knows that the answer to that question is anything but happy.

_Ok ... I think I have to explain it now._

_When she talks about the "squadron", I suppose she refers to the first Wolf Force ... Pelson's one. Almost all members were abandoned and mistreated non-humans. Some of them were Warren, the giant, Landivar, the minotaur, Ryder, Kaseblow, Peeler and me. There were some temporary members, such as the Sansh the Iguana or Pycks, but those who were always in the team were those I mentioned earlier. Also, Pelson had a kind of spy and messenger who always used to contact... She called herself "the Dryad"._

_So, what happened to my squad... my team ...my first real friends in life? Many of those members died during the wars, like Pelson, Warren and Landivar, and others simply disappeared without a trace, like Kaseblow and the Dryad._

In conclusion, my squad did not have a happy ending.

Going back to reality, I look kindly at the mermaid and answer: -Many things happened ... some of them left the group ... others left this world. Let's say that Ryder and I ae two of the survivors.

-Hey!- says Tench, angry. -I was also part of the squadron.-

-Tench, you were never inside ... you were a child in 1995. You didn't even have eight years old.-

Ryder says I'm right while Centorea returns with my cup of tea. I thank her for her kindness and I begin to drink it, while I look at the furniture that Tench and Kurusu are moving. It is a small closet, but completely stained with water due to having a huge pool with a siren inside a few meters away. Ryder starts helping them while they drag him and I'm left alone, with my cup of tea, next to the mermaid.

-So you live with Ryder and Jay ...- she says

-No. Only with Tench.-

A few seconds of silence invade me inside my body, causing me to vomit a question:

\- Is there any other species inside this house? -

The siren nods. Meanwhile, the boys have just got the wardrobe out from the room.

-Mia, the lamia, was the first to arrive. Afterwards, Papi, the harpy, came...-

Once I hear the word _harpy_ I remember Tench and his arguments about maintaining a relationship with a harpy. I smile and I do what's possible to not laugh while she keeps talking.

-Well, the third one was Centorea, who you already know ... The fourth species that officially entered this house was me, but in reality I am the fifth, because Suu came before me unofficially.-

_Suu._

The fact that she has entered unofficially disturbs me a little. If she lives inside this house without any document that reaffirms that Kurusu is her host, it means that she does not have insurance ... If something happens to her, the Act will not cover her.

-Something wrong, sir ...?- The mermaid asks.

-Excuse me, Miss...-

-Call me Mero.-

-Ok, sorry, Mero ... How is it that Suu entered this house unofficailly? -

She smiles. He knows that I am a little bit upset.

-Calm down. My dear master does everything possible to take care of her. She is in good hands.-

-I expect that...-

I almost open my mouth. I almost said "I hope ... because now Beantork is back." If I said it, she would ask who was him and everything was going to turn into a very long story and my inner self screaming with all his strength.

\- Did you know Suu before? - she asks.

To avoid another very long story, I tell her that I crossed her yesterday at the fair with Kurusu and I thought that she was a very adorable girl. I asked her to continue saying how many species are isnide this house.

-Well, ah ... After me, ah ... there's Lala, a dullahan ...-

I am stunned. - A dullahan? But ... how did a mower of death enter to the Interpecies Exchange Act?

-I do not know.- she says, with a smile. -Oh! And I almost forgot, there's also Rachnee, the Arachne.

Arachne. Shit. I leave the cup of tea on the floor and breathe to ask something very important:

-How ... did you say her name was? -

-Rachnee.- answer.

-Just Rachnee?-

She knows something is wrong. -Are you okay? - he asks.

-Yes ... but, is it just Rachnee?-

-No ... Rachnera Arachnera is her real name.-

What did I say before? Shit?

Well, now I know her real name, I must say it louder: SHIT.

**_April 3rd, 1995._**

_I open my eyes and I realize the scientist Stein is not in front of me. I also can not find that machine anywhere. There's furniture next to me, but I'm still lying on the floor. The only thing I heard before Beantork injected me that fucking poison again was an explosion. What was that explosion? An error of the Barracks? A technical damage? I don't know._

_I try to get up but my whole body hurts. I look at my torso, which is full of scars and stained with blood. My hands are completely scratched. Suddenly, I see the shape of a person that moves and approaches me. My fear starts leaking._

_-Don't move.- says the figure. It is a female voice. Once I see the appearance of the person because of a light__, I realize that she is a woman ... and a very attractive one. He has short, lavender and he is wearing only underwear... provocative underwear._

_Suddenly, she turns her head, raises one of her arms and from out of nowhere, I feel that something holds me and leaves me motionless. I start screaming in pain because that magic net touches my wounds._

_-Close your mouth.- she says, as she approaches me. I soon realize that she is not a normal woman. Her lower part is similar to a spider. Well,** it is** a spider. -Quiet.- she says__. -They are just cobwebs.-_

_She approaches me and I see her face. She has six red eyes and an evil smile. With only her evil and her huge spider legs, the first impression I had of her disappears completely, and is replaced by a second impression ... I am terrified of her._

_-Who are you?- I say, while I am gasping non-stop._

_\- Oh, dear ... don't feel so bad. I'm not going to torture you either ... although I should. A man like you should be always suffering.-_

_She walks away and grabs a picture. Inside the photo, I look at me with Peeler on a tour of the Torisso Squadron._

_-Daniel Scutch, son of Duncan Scutch. Ironically, your father fought for us until that damned Keanloth took his life. And what do you do? You go and kiss the enemy's feet ... You, idiot, murdered several non-humans.-_

_-It was not my intention ...-_

_\- Of course it was, Scutch! If you loved us so much, why did you kill us?_

_-Torisso ... and Keanloth ... they forced me ...-_

_\- Then why did not you leave the Squadron? -_

_\- Calm down, Rachnera! - says a voice that comes out of the darkness. -The Scutch that you know no longer exists. He has changed. I know that now he will be with us._

_The man comes out of the darkness and reveals his face: It is Dylan Pelson. He approaches me and gives me a mirror._

_-When was the last time you looked at the face, Scutch?-_

_-Uh... months...-_

_-Look at your face.-_

_I see myself in the mirror and observe the scars left by the torture. I have longer hair, a dirty beard and my whole face is stained with blood. I have my whole forehead filled with scratches, because of Beantork's hands._

_-You are bad, friend, but do not worry ... I'm going to help you.-_

_-Who are you? -_

_-We are so similar, Scutch ... Our parents died protecting other species, and we both went to the Torisso Squadron because we didn't have another choice. In my case, I entered in 1991 and when I realized that Keanloth murdered my whole family for opposing his thoughts ... I left everything.-_

_He asks me for the mirror and I give it to him. Then, he extends his hand._

_-My name is Dylan Pelson, Scutch. She is Rachnera Arachnera, and she will take care of you during your rest. All those wounds have to heal, and that could take a whole month.-_

* * *

-Daniel! -

-Oh! What happened?-

I see that she cares about me. "You were half a minute blank." She says, stunned.

-Oh ... sorru. It happens.-

_-I heard that Scutch was here. I'm anxious to see.-_ says a voice that I recognize. It's from Rachnera Arachnera. A chill begins to invade my body.


End file.
